Lake Placid: The Boys POV
by warefrt
Summary: ******COMPLETE****** The 5th Clique book The Pretty Committee Strikes Back in Cam's, Derrington's, and Josh's POVs.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it(: Also please review a little criticism never hurt anyone. I am posting the first chapter today because I don't know if people will review my introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique even though it would be AMAZINGNESS if I did.**

**Intro:**

**Derrick Harrington: **The seventh grade is going to Lake Placid, but that's not the best part, the OCD (Octavian Country Day) girls are going to. He id looking forward to spending the next couple days and nights with his girlfriend: Massie Block, who starts acting kinda weird. Hopefully everything will go okay and he can get his first kiss from Block.

**Cam Fisher:** Doesn't know who he's mad at more: Claire or Josh. How could Josh kiss Claire? He knew she was his girl and why would Claire kiss Josh? Hopefully they can make up at Lake Placid or did he loose her forever to Josh?

**Josh Hotz: **Is really into Claire ever since they kissed after the soccer game and can't wait to spend time with her at Lake Placid. Also wondering why came has been acting weird lately.

**Chris Plovert:** Broken Leg won't keep him from going on the trip. Doesn't know if he should side with Cam or Josh about the Claire situation, but maybe there he won't have to. It doesn't look like Josh even realizes Cam is mad at him.

**Kemp Hurley:** Biggest perv in 7th grade and obviously cant wait to spend three days in a cabin a few feet away from girls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Briarwood Academy**

**English Class**

**Wednesday, February 18****th**

**2:45 p.m.**

Derrick Harrington was sitting in English class which was the last class of the day. The only thing on his mind was his girlfriend, Massie Block, whom he called Block, and how he was going to be at Lake Placid with her in less than a week. Thinking of Block he took the chance to text her since he already ignoring Mrs. Bruni's lesson on appositives. Anyway. **(A/N: She was my seventh grade teacher I had to put Brundawg in here(: ) **

Derrick: Placid is gonna rule, fool!

He wished he could think of something better to say, but that was all he could think of. Hopefully she would text back.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg_

Finally the last bell, now it would be time for soccer, he thought, just as he collided with his best friend, Cam Fisher.

"Dude! Watch it!" Cam yelled. He was in a bad mood lately because only last Friday he Claire, his former girlfriend, who is also a member of the Pretty Committee (Block's group of friends), and Josh, new guy from Hotchkiss who's on the soccer team with us and kind of in our gang, kissing after the soccer game, which we lost.

"Cool it Fisher"

"Sorry dude. You know I've been in a bad mood lately because of Josh. He makes me so pissed! I could swear he was texting Claire last period. I have no idea if she texted back, but I know that he at least tried to talk to her!"

"Dude, chill. You don't know if Claire likes him for sure anyway."

"Well isn't it kinda obvious since I SAW THEM KISSING!"

"You still don't know for sure anyways we have to get to soccer practice, we can't be late for practice 'cuz coach is still mad about us losing on Friday. I still can't believe we're still playing soccer. Why did coach have to sign us up for a stupid tournament. I like soccer as much as the next guy but come on, this is too much soccer!"

"Whatever let's just go."

**Briarwood Academy**

**Soccer Field**

**Wednesday, February 18****th**

**3:30 p.m.**

Cam dribbled down the field letting out all his anger. He felt unstoppable. He was well aware of coach yelling at him to pass the ball, but only a few more feet to the net and as he reach it, he kicked the ball as hard as he could and…

BAM

The next thing he knew he was grinning from ear to ear as Josh bent over as if he was gonna throw up from the force of the ball hitting him in the gut.

"FISHER!" he turned and saw the coach yelling his name. The grin on his face was gone, his whole team was glaring at him.

"Yeah coach?" he asked as if he had not been aware of what just happened.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, FISHER! WHAT EVER PROBLEM YOU HAVE WITH HOTZ STAYS OFF THE SOCCER FIELD! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah coach."

"NOW GO RUN 5 LAPS!"

"Hmmmp," he sighed.

"HOTZ, TAKE 5 AND GO WALK IT OFF!" he heard his coach yell as he ran off to start his 5 laps.

**Josh's House**

**The Living Room**

**Wednesday, February 18****th**

**4:30 p.m.**

"I'M HOME!" Josh yelled as he walked in the door. He was still sore from getting hit in the stomach by Cam. He had no idea what he did to make Cam so mad, but he hoped he could fix it. Then it hit him. Claire. Claire was the reason Cam was so mad at him. He never seemed the same after he caught me kissing Claire right after the game. I thought he was over Claire, but I guess not. Oh well, I'm not giving her up now. I've been longing for more ever since that kiss. I can still taste her strawberry lip gloss.

"Hi honey. How was practice?" his mom asked as he came in.

"Fine." Josh lied, he didn't want to tell his mom 'cuz then she would call Mrs. Fisher and he was not going to let that happen!

"That's good. Now get ready for dinner, we're eating at five."

"Okay ma."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for my couple reviews. I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested let me know. Okay so here's the new chapter. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Lisi therefore I do NAWT own the Clique. (AMAZINGNESS if I did(: )**

**Fisher House**

**Cam's Room**

**Thursday, February 19****th**

**7:09 p.m.**

Cam was really bored. No one was on AIM except Massie Block, but he knew Claire could possibly be with her so he was not gonna talk to her. Then the little e-mail announcement box popped up saying: You have one new message. Okay well I might as well check it.

He clicked the box and it took him to his inbox. When he looked at who the e-mail was from his heart leapt. He couldn't believe it was from Claire, but then he realized he was mad at her and should just delete it, but he wasn't that kind of guy. He could never do that and besides maybe Claire was apologizing so he clicked it open.

MISS UNDERSTOOD

By Claire Lyons

A poem?

_You used to send me e-mails_

_And gummy worms galore._

_I stopped biting my nails_

_Because I wasn't lonely anymore._

He couldn't help but smile at this maybe she was sorry and wanted him back. He kept reading.

_I'd stare into your eyes,_

_One green one blue;_

_We'd share a plate of fries_

_And I'd dream of kissing you._

Okay well Claire if you wanted to kiss me then why did you kiss Josh? Maybe then next part would answer that for him.

_But Cam you broke my heart like glass_

_And all because of Nina Call-as._

_You acted like we were through,_

_And so J.H. I had to choose._

He made his hand into a fist automatically as he read Josh Hotz's initials. Wait what about the Spanish soccer spell? I thought the girls agreed to it. Whatever. He read on.

_I never like him more than a friend;_

_I was hurt because I got dissed._

_Please don't say this is the end,_

_I won't be happy till we've kissed_.

Wow, I guess Derrick was right. He clicked print and deleted the e-mail. He wasn't gonna respond, after all Claire wasn't the only one who could play games. He still couldn't believe she still liked him, okay maybe I should set things right with Josh. I still can't believe I really kicked that soccer ball at his stomach. I hope he forgives me.

**Briarwood Academy**

**The Halls**

**Friday, February 20****th**

**8:00 a.m.**

"Hey Josh. Wait up!" A familiar voice belonging to Cam called after him.

Josh quickened his pace. He didn't feel like dealing with Cam right now. He was still sore from yesterday. Everyone knew Cam was one of the fastest guys on the soccer team so he had no problem catching up to Josh.

"Josh, listen I know you're mad at me, but I have to talk to you."

"Whatever." I guess I should stop and listen to Cam what harm could that do.

"Good. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was really pissed off because everything that was going on and I needed to vent out all my anger. I didn't mean to take it out on your gut though; I really meant to hit the net." Cam said not looking him in the eye.

Josh could tell he was lying. Yeah, right then why were you smiling afterward?"

"I-" Josh cut him off before he could finish.

"I know you're just mad because Claire's over you and into me now. I get it you don't have to lie."

"You don't know for sure that she's over me and into you."

"SHE KISSED ME!" Josh yelled and everyone in the halls turned to look at them after that little announcement.

"That doesn't mean anything. She could have been doing it to make me jealous and get back at me for the stupid Spanish soccer spell. And what happened to Alicia, I thought you were into her? Cam whispered so people would loose interest, which they did.

"Whatever. And I was into Alicia before I kissed Claire so now I'm over her and into Claire."

"I thought I should let you know that Claire might still be into me so I'm still going after her." Cam said angrily.

"I think we should let Claire choose who she likes and who ever she picks backs off and leaves the happy couple alone. Deal?" Josh asked putting out his hand for Cam to shake.

Cam did as he said, "Oh and by the way you were right I was aiming for your stomach and I hit it. Go find a new girl 'cuz me and Claire will defiantly end up together."

_Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg_

"Whatever." That was all Josh could say as he walked away from Cam and off toward his first period.

**Harrington House**

**Derrick's Basement**

**Sunday, February 22****nd**

**1:16 p.m.**

Derrick, Chris, Kemp were huddled around the 50" flat screen T.V. in Derrick's basement. Cam and Josh were being really competitive and it was only a game of Mario Kart for Wii. Even Kemp and Chris were getting into and betting money one who they thought would win. Cam and Josh were both neck and neck until Josh passed Cam at the last second.

"Yeah Josh! Now Kemp give me my five bucks." Chris said grinning.

"Wow Cam, way to lose now I owe Chris five bucks." Kemp said angrily.

"Whatever." Was all Cam said.

"Wow Cam no one likes a sore loser. Right guys?" Josh said looking at the others.

"Right." Christ and Kemp said in unison. But Derrick didn't respond he was too busy making his way over to the computer. He was probably checking if Massie or Block as he said was online, Josh thought.

Cam ignored Josh and walked over to join Derrick on the computer.

"Yes!" He heard Derrick say. Oh I better go over there because that yes most likely meant Massie's on and that mean Claire might be with her.

He got there and Derrick already started the conversation.

SHORTZ4LIFE: HI BLOCK

MASSIEKUR: HEY

"Find out if she's with the Pretty Committee." He looked over at Cam who look pissed because he knew if they were he would ask Derrick to ask Massie to ask Claire if she liked Josh.

SHORTZ4LIFE: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

MASSIEKUR: HANGING WITH TPC

Yay. Josh thought. He was just about to ask Derrick to ask about Claire when…

MASSIEKUR: IS JOSH GOING?

Josh smiled then looked over at Cam. Cam was growing redder and redder by the second. Then he returned his attention back to the screen.

SHORTZ4LIFE: ALL MY BOYS WILL BE THERE. JOSH, CAM, PLOVERT, & HURLEY

MASSIEKUR: IS PLOVERT STILL A GIMP?

SHORTZ4LIFE: LOL. YEAH. CAST COMES OFF IN 2 WEEKS.

"Yo, Derrick, can you find out if Claire likes me." He asked smiling at Cam.

SHORTZ4LIFE: DOES CLAIRE LIKE JOSH? CUZ HE'S TOTALLY INTO HER

MASSIEKUR: DOES WHO LIKE JOSH? WHO IS HE INTO?

SHORTZ4LIFE: CLAIRE

_MASSIEKUR has signed off._

"WHAT THE-" was all Derrick had to say.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please review. This time I'm asking for 5 more reviews for the next chapter so get reveiwin. (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't wait for five reviews I got three more so that's a start. Thanks for my few reviews. Thanks for adding me to your favorites and story alerts too, but all of you people who added me would it kill you to review? Whatever. Enjoy, I know this is not a very good chapter, but I made sure to get the dialog right. I keep having to look all of it up in the book. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NAWT own the Clique. Lisi does so no matter how much I wish I did I don't so yeah.**

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Parking Lot**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**8:15 a.m.**

"Come on Cam! We're late I only have fifteen minutes to talk to Block." Derrick said as he jumped out of Harris Fisher's car.

"Dude you have the whole trip to talk to Massie and your sad because you missed fifteen minutes of it." Cam replied.

"Wow if you were still with Claire then you would be mad about fifteen minutes too." Derrick pointed out.

"Whatever." Cam said angrily.

"Let's go find Chris, Kemp, and Josh. Then I can go and talk to Block." Derrick said glancing around the parking lot. He spotted Kemp and Christ listening to Chris's iPod across the parking lot. Where's Josh? Derrick thought to himself.

"Hey guys. Are you ready for Placid?" And there was Josh right behind them.

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go and talk to Block." Derrick said as he walked away with his bags in his hands.

Before he walked over he made sure that the M pin she gave him was still pinned at the bottom of his shorts. He hated the whole shorts in the winter thing. Why did he have to bet Cam? Or worse LOOSE the bet with Cam?

Derrick was walking over to Block who was standing with Layne and Claire. Layne was whispering something to Claire and Claire and Layne started to walk away. Then Block yelled something to Claire and as Derrick approached said "Nevermind."

"Hey Block." He took a pause. He was gonna wait for her to say something, but she looked nervous. She kept playing with her hair and her charm bracelet. He knew that she would never want him to find out that she was nervous around him so he pretended not to notice then said, "Look I'm wearing your pin." To break the awkward silence. Then he lifted up the leg of his shorts so she could see.

"Oh no way!" Block said sounding surprised. "It looks perfect on your quick-drying polyester, much better than it ever looked on my cashmere sweaters."

Derrick had no idea if that was an insult or a compliment. He took it as a compliment so he laughed and did his signature butt shake. Then said, "Block, you crack me up." Then he took his muscular arm around her shoulder.

Block was shorter than he was. It took her a moment then she returned the gesture, but she didn't look comfortable. "That's okay." He fixed her hand and placed it around his waist.

Great he thought to himself as he heard other girls giggle. I shouldn't have done that. I should know if its one thing an alpha hates the most it's getting corrected in public. Now she was stepping away from him.

"I have to go get a seat on the bus." She said.

Wow that's disappointing he thought. He must have embarrassed her now she wanted to leave him. So he quickly said, "No ones boarding yet." Hoping she would take his point and stay with him for a little bit longer.

"Exactly." She winked, which sent a shiver down his spine. "This is the best time." Then she looked around like she was looking for someone.

She must have spotted Dylan first because she called out, "Dylan, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready.

It was obvious that she wanted to get away from me because Dylan look like she had no idea what Massie was talking about considering she answer her with a "Huh?"

"I know you've been waiting for me," Block insisted, "I'm ready now."

Dylan finally catching on said, "Uh cool."

Getting annoyed Derrick finally spoke up and said, "Whatever," shaking his head he continued, "I'll she you on the bus."

Derrick started walking away slowly toward the guys. How can I be so stupid when it comes to Block? He asked himself. I wonder if I can get her to sit with me on the bus. Oh who am I kidding? I can't even talk to her for more that ten minutes let alone five hours!

"How'd it go with Massie?" Josh asked as he approached them.

"Great." He lied, "We might even sit with her on the bus."

"Wow. You're so lucky you have a girlfriend. I hope by the end of this trip I'll have Claire. Josh said trying to make conversation.

"It's almost time to board maybe we should start to head to the buses." Cam suggested trying to change the subject.

"Sure, why not." Chris said.

"Wow. How can you hear us? Your music is so loud I can hear from here." Cam asked.

"I dunno." Chris respond as they gather all their bags and head toward the buses.

"Let's go!" Mr. Myner, the annoying teacher from OCD who was chaperoning the trip said.

As Derrick and his friends started to board the bus the crowd pushed him next to Block.

To his surprise she asked, "Are we sitting together?" He was so surprised he couldn't help but widened his eyes then looked around to double check she was really asking him and not one of her friends. She must have been getting impatient because she asked, "Well are we?"

"Uh, yeah." He said smiling. "Totally." Wow. he thought I don't have to go and lie to Josh about why I didn't sit with her now because now I'm really gonna sit with her.

"Cool. Let's go to the back." Massie said.

They made there way toward the back on the way he swear he heard kissing noises, but decided to ignore them.

"Oh no, I guess there aren't enough seats for all of us." Block said sounding upset.

In anger he smacked one of the T.V. screens hanging from the ceiling. "That sucks."

"Dude!" Josh shouted "Sit here."

Derrick was putting his bag in the overhead storage when Merri-Lee or Dylan's mom called out, "Dylan, why don't you ride up front with me and Cole?" She giggled. "I mean Mr. Myner."

"No thanks, I'm good," Dylan insisted. "They already saved a seat for me in the back."

Quickly taking his bag down from the overhead storage he said, "That would be perfect. If you sit up here I can sit with Block. He put his hand on Block's shoulder.

Then Block asked Mr. Myner, "How long is the ride?"

"Five hours." He replied.

On his way toward the back of the bus with Block some girl whose name he didn't know said something he didn't understand so he asked Block, "What did she just say?"

"Who knows." Block replied. I bet she knows, he thought to himself.

Then this time he wasn't hearing noised because that girl and her friends started making kissing noises and it wasn't long before the whole bus was doing it. To make them stop he decided to go with it and to the whole act when you cross you arms over chest and pretend to make out. All the kissing noise stopped and the bus roared with laughter until Block slapped on the butt, which mad him stop.

Even though it didn't hurt he wined, "Ow." He started rubbing it. Then he gave it a little wiggle.

Everyone started laughing even harder when Block blow her palm as if it was a smoking gun.

When they got to their seats he asked, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Watch it," Block paused. "There's more of that on the way if you don't behave yourself."

"Promise?" Derrick asked, but Block was to busy looking out the window.

"Who's ready for three days at Lake Placid?" Mr. Myner asked with a proud smile on his face.

Then everyone started cheering and then Mr. Myner joked, "Are you sure because there's no turning back now?

From the corner of his eye he could see Block checking him out. He obviously didn't mind it. He loved it when he caught Block attempting to sneak a peek at him.

As soon as bus started Block let out a deep breathe and a sigh. She didn't look too good.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching her arm. He always looked for an excuse to touch her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh I just get a little car sick. I think I need to rest my head for a minute."

"Okay." Derrick slid off hiss jacket and handed it to her to use as a pillow.

All she said was, "Thanks."

This is going to be a long he thought.

And that was the last thing her heard out of her for the next five hours. Of coarse she had to get car sick and of coarse all of the guys were in the front so he just sat there quietly occasionally watching Block rest.

**A/N: ****REVIEW(:**

**5 more and the next chapter goes up and next they get to Placid, which is obviously better. I am not settling for anything less than 5 more this time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews(: Enjoy.**

**Sorry I took a little to update. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do NAWT own the Clique ): **

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**1:13 p.m.**

Derrick got off the bus eager to talk to someone because it was obvious that Massie didn't right now. He looked around to find Cam, but as he did he noticed how beautiful Lake Placid really was. He didn't find Cam, but saw Josh saw he walked over to him.

"How the bus ride with Massie?" Josh asked. "'Cuz I was bored out of my mind because I had to sit next to Cam and me and him aren't really talking much ever since the whole Claire thing, so yeah."

"Horrible, she was 'car sick'." He put air quotes around car sick.

"Well at least you had a girl to sit next to you."

"Whatever, and what happens if you don't get Claire, who will you go for next?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Claire likes me. Why wouldn't she, she kissed me after the game remember?" Josh reminded him.

"How could I not. You and Cam have been fighting ever since. And you never answered my question." Derrick said.

"Well I guess I would go for either Alicia or Kristen, but probably Alicia. Why?" Josh answer.

"I dunno. Just wondering." Derrick replied. "Let's catch up with Plovert." Even though he was on crouches he still managed to pass them.

They caught up to Plovert as he was being his pervish self by commenting about Alicia huge boobs as she was bouncing up and down he asked, "Can you please keep doing that." And she obviously stopped right away and pulled her arms across her chest just like any other time someone comment on her boobs and said with her quick comeback, "As soon as you learn to walk, gimp! Massie and her other friends high fived her then the whole thing was over.

"Hey guys!" Kemp yelled. "Over here." He said as he waved them down. Cam was already standing next to him.

"Wanna go check out the hiking trials?" Kemp asked as they approached him.

"Sure." They all said together. Now if they were the Pretty Committee all the guys would have yelled, "Apple-C!" and would start giggling, but they weren't the PC and they were guys. It would have been just creepy if they did that and were serious.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite, Cabin #3**

**February 23****rd**

**1:45 p.m.**

Josh claimed the top bunk right above Cam. Derrick and Chris were across the other side and Kemp and Kevin, from the soccer team, shared a bunk and across from them were George and . Josh put his bag on his bed because he didn't feel like unpacking at the moment.

"Who wants to go over to the girl's cabin?" Derrick asked excitedly. He probably wanted to talk to Massie because she wouldn't talk to him on the bus, he thought.

Me, Kemp, and Chris shouted, "Me!"

"Cam don't you wanna come?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Na, I think I'll stay and unpack my crap." He replied.

"Everyone go in your bag and grab your ski mask and Lone Ranger mask like we all agreed to bring when we talked about what we were packing." Derrick order.

"Crap." Kemp called out. "Yo Cam since your not going can I use yours?"

"Uhh Sure, I guess." Cam said throwing it at Kemp.

"Okay let's go." Derrick called as Mr. Dingle walked in.

"Go where I might ask?" Mr. Dingle asked.

"Uh," Josh paused, "Derrick was just going to the bathroom with me, Chris, and Kemp."

"Okay, but hurry back I have some important things I have to say." Mr. Dingle called after them when they left the cabin.

As the boys walked over to the girls cabin Plovert whispered in Josh's ear, "I dare you to pants Harrington when we get in."

"Fine" Josh said. He never not did a dare. He wasn't one of those chicken people.

"Okay dudes." Derrick whispered cause they were right next to the door. "Masks on!" Everyone pulled the ski hats and masks on.

"Ready?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." The other three responded.

Derrick kicked the door open and said, "What's up, damsels?" He said wiggling his butt like he always did.

Josh took that as his chance, he ran behind Derrick and attempted to pants him. He wasn't very successful though, but he managed to reveal the top of his crack.

Then Plovert yelled, "That was for you Massie!"

Derrick and Plovert were now punching each other and play fighting while Josh just kinda stood there awkwardly. He looked over at Claire who was ignoring all of the boys present. That made him sad. **(A/N: Poor Josh I feel so bad for him. Even though I'm not a Closh person. It's only gonna get worse for him): )**

Then Merri-Lee came in with her camera crew and ordered, "Get the boys fighting and then pan over to the girls' reactions." Her crew listened and started filming. Then Mr. Myner came in and talked to Merri-Lee who smiled and told her camera crew to cut.

"Boys, get back to your cabin!" Mr. Myner ordered.

"There you are." Mr. Dingle said entering the cabin. "I gave you boys permission to take a quick trip to the bathroom, not to visit the girls."

"The next time you are caught in here you will be sent home, with a suspension," Mr. Myner said. "You are not to enter the girl's bunk, under any circumstances. And if you decide to take off into the woods again without any supervision, you will face expulsion."

"Whoa, dude, no need to use the E word." Derrick said taking his mask off. "We were just exploring the grounds. You know, taking an interest in the topography." He put air quotes around _topography_. He was obviously trying to impress Massie and it was working because she was smiling.

"I appreciate your integrity, Derrick, but there are bears back there, not to mention hundreds of miles of forest, and it would be very easy for you to get lost or killed or worse. As long as I am responsible for your lives, I am forbidding you to go back there without Mr. Dingle or me. So consider this a warning. You get no more chances. And that goes for you girls too."

"Puh-lease, like we would even want to look at the trails." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go." Mr. Dingle said as he herded Josh, Derrick, Chris, and Kemp out of the cabin with Merri-Lee and her crew following. Just as Mr. Dingle was about to shut the door Derrick yelled, "See ya, Block!" Followed by a quick "Bye!" which must have been Massie.

Then the boys walked back to there cabin.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. It would be sooner, but I have a class trip tomorrow and then my friend is getting a dog so I'm going over her house, then on Saturday I'm sleeping over the same friend's house. (Saturday day I'll probably be at the mall.) Then idk about Sunday. I bet I can make time if I get tons of reviews(: Come on people, you add me to your favorites or story alert but you can't review. :/**

**P.S. The next chapter will be better. And what do you think about if I put Kemp with a secret girlfriend that wont interfere with the books. Review and let me know. (: And is it just me…. Does anyone else care about poor Josh )':**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed… Sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would/might but it doesn't help that not that many people are reviewing. :/ If more people review, I would update sooner.**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Cabin #3**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**1:50 p.m.**

Cam just finished packing. It didn't take him long since he wasn't a girl and packed three outfits per day. He was now playing Guitar Hero On Tour on his Nintendo DS Light as his friends returned with Mr. Dingle. The real reason he didn't go was to torture Claire, he figured if she really wanted him back she had to do something big. Cam knew that she wouldn't go for Josh because of the poem she sent her, he was just letting Josh have some fun trying to get Claire. Hopefully if all went well Claire would do something big and get him back, but if he didn't go well she would give up on him and go to Josh.

"Hey Cam" Derrick greeted him as he jumped on his bed and sat next to him.

"Hi Derrick, I'm guessing you got in trouble." Cam said.

"Yeah, and it really sucks 'cuz we not allowed in the woods anymore, if we do we get expelled." Derrick stated angrily.

"Whatever. I really don't care." Cam said. He really didn't care, truth was he was happy because he really hated the woods; he's more of an indoor kind of guy.

"Wow, you don't care, the woods were gonna be our place to get away from the girls when we just wanna hang, 'cuz you no they're never gonna follow us back there. What's your problem dude, are you still bummed about Claire, 'cuz you know you can have any girl you really want." Derrick said kinda angrily.

Cam was about to respond and tell Derrick about how he knew that Claire still liked him, but he was interrupted by Mr. Dingle, "Okay, everyone listen up. I've been told that your only suppose to have one outfit per day and what not, but I'm going to skip that since it looks like you have just enough clothes."

Mr. Dingle paused, "But I no for a fact that most of you have electronic thing including cell phones, computers, video games, he said looking directly at Cam with his DS sitting next to him, cameras, and all the other stuff. Any violations will get you a one way ticket home."

Derrick sighed next to Cam. Cam was thinking the same thing as Derrick, NO CELL PHONE! How will I live, I mean it's gonna be hard enough without video games.

Mr. Dingle passed a sack around the room for everyone to put anything electronic in the bag.

As the sack came to Cam he dropped his DS with his case and games, his iPod, and his cell phone. Derrick just put in his phone. Josh put in his iPod and phone, Cam knew he brought his camera, but since Mr. Dingle never saw it he got to keep it. He also knew that Derrick had his iPod. Cam wished he could have been smart like them, but he never thought ahead.

"Derrick." Mr. Dingle said.

"Yeah?" Derrick answered.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to take that pin off your shorts, shiny objects attract bears and other wild creatures." Oh God, Cam thought, Derrick better think of something fast.

"Mr. Dingle, I,I-," Derrick stuttered, "I can't take it off, you see last summer my Grandma Macy, died and in her will she asked for my to wear her favorite M pin to always remember me. She also asked that I'd never take it off, and I plan to keep that promise." Cam couldn't believe how good of an actor Derrick was.

"Okay, under the circumstances you may wear it." Mr. Dingle said as he wiped a _tear_ from his eye. Wow now Cam was impressed not only with Derrick's acting skills; he was impressed that he really intended to keep that promise with Massie he had made.

"Okay well I have to go and get everyone else's electronics so behave your selves. Oh and don't forget to go to the Powwow Log at 2:00." Mr. Dingle said walking out all most forgetting the bag of electronics.

When he left all the guys in the cabin jumped up and high fived him for his acting skills. Derrick was so good at things like that, hopefully he can use some of his horrible acting skills to show Claire that he's over her.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Powwow Log**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**2:02 p.m.**

Derrick and the other guys walked over to the Powwow Log as they came closer her saw the Pretty Committee. He look over at Massie, who was talking to Dylan, who was starting at….Chris Plovert? Wow I wonder if Dylan likes Chris. Dylan isn't my kind of girl, Derrick thought, I don't really like red-heads, I like brunettes, like Block.

He only half listened to what Cam was telling him about Claire and some e-mail. Derrick kept looking at Block and Dylan when they started throwing pine needles at each other. He thought this was a perfect chance to go over to Block.

"Catfight!" Derrick yelled as he, Cam, Josh, Plovert, Kemp, Scott, **(A/N: Sorry I had a typo in the last chapter I forgot to add Scott to the three boys from the soccer tem which the girls don't know their names.) **George, and Kevin.

"Watch out!" Massie shouted playfully, "We're coming for you next."

"Bring it!" Derrick said as he punched the air.

"Hold me back." Massie said as she pretend to come at Derrick.

"Relax," Mr. Dingle said jogging in from no where and put Derrick's fists down, "We're not here to beat up girls."

"We're not?" Derrick questioned and decided to add a butt shake to make his Block laugh. But it didn't work only his boys laughed.

Then they kinda went there separate ways and started to make random conversation.

"So what do you think we're gonna do?" Kemp asked.

"I dunno aren't we going on some hiking adventure?" Josh asked pretending to sound excited.

"If we get put into teams I hope Block is on my team." Derrick stated.

"All you care and or talk about is Massie." Cam pointed out.

"Whatever." Derrick replied, he knew it was true but still he like her since 5th grade and he really wanted a kiss from her. He was sad because he wished it would be his first kiss, but Skye Hamilton stole that after she like jumped him last season after he made amazing saves in soccer making the Tomahawks win.

Mr. Myner and Merri-Lee appeared from where ever they were before. And Mr. Dingle clapped his hands together and said, "Who's ready to get started?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Once again what do you think about Kemp if I put him with someone. What about Livvy or Alexandra? Which one? Review and tell meh. **

**P.S.**** I read P.S. I Loathe You a while ago…. I wanted to give people a chance to read it before I said anything, but was it me or did that whole book suck? I mean Dylan and Derrington? (I mean DERRICK :P)**

**He belongs to Massie. And Claire was M.I.A. Oh well Boys 'R' Us better be better is all I have to say. And it's hard to write this about Massington when I heard that Dylan and Derrick are so perfect for each other says Lisi, which basically means Massington is D2L. (Dead to Lisi.) This is gonna be hard to write especially with the kissing scene coming up. :P Ehmagawd this is so frustrating….**

**Review I'm looking for 5 more then I'll post the next chapter(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favoritings, and story alertin me (: I decided you guys deserve another chapter(: Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique no matter how much I wish I did. Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Powwow Log**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**2:11 p.m.**

"What about lunch?" Kemp asked of coarse it was Kemp, that's all he ever thinks about is food Josh though.

"Yeah." Almost everyone agreed except the Pretty Committee not including Dylan, who was probably the loudest yeah.

"Lunch comes after." Mr. Myner announced, which made everyone groan including Josh who wasn't really hungry.

"It's all part of surviving. I need you all hungry and motivated." Mr. Myner explained. Then he waited for silence before continuing, "We are going to divide you into three different survival pods and those are the people you will be working with this afternoon. They are your lifeblood. You must work together to transverse the terrain, interpret maps, and reach the final destination."

Then finally Mr. Dingle got up and spoke, "The first pod to arrive gets a gourmet lunch in the dinning pavilion, consisting of lobster, mac and cheese, Caesar salad, and prime rib with herb-and-butter sauce. For dessert you eill have your choice of bannas Foster, deep-fried ice-cream, and double-fudge chocolate brownies. The losing pods will be served deviled eggs and saffron rice by the outdoor fire. No dessert. Aaaand the winners will also go on a hot air balloon ride so that they can admire the park's breathtaking topography."

Everyone started talking at once so Mr. Myner put his hands on his hips. This made Josh laugh, he is so feminine, Josh thought.

"Now, these maps are very basic. We've been teaching you how to read them in class for the last two weeks. If you've been paying attention, your only challenge will be working together." Mr. Myner said handing Mr. Dingle a pile of paper, which must be the maps.

"The fabulous Mr. Dingle will hand out the maps while I divide you into your pods." Mr. Myner announced.

Fabulous? Josh thought. He was now holding back laughter.

"Man, I hope I'm on Block's team." Derrick whispered.

"Yeah mean to, well I mean Claire's though." Josh replied.

Cam looked like he was about to say something, but Mr. Myner started to announce the pods.

"Pod one," Mr. Myner said loudly, "is Alexandra Regan, Kemp Hurley, Livvy Collins, Derrick Harrington, Stephen Parker, and Dylan Marvil. Your captain is Paul Danno." There was some other people that Josh never heard of too but they didn't really matter. Two teams left and he still had a chance to be on Claire's team. Hopefully Cam wasn't on her team with or without me.

Derrick and Kemp high fived then walked over to their group. Now it was Plovert, Cam, and him.

"Pod two," Mr. Myner continued over the talking, "Claire Lyons, _I have to be in this group now_, Olivia Ryan, Josh Hotz, _YES_, and Cam Fisher. _Great my future girl friend my best friend, who still likes her, and his ex girl friend who happens to be my future girl friend this will be fun_. And your team captain is Coral Adams."

"I love that I'm captain!" Strawberry said jumping for joy. "Over here team!" She yelled excitedly throwing in a whistle.

Josh reluctantly followed Cam over to where Strawberry was standing. Olivia and Claire where walking over from where they were, over by Massie and Alicia.

"Pod three is Alicia Rivera--" Mr. Myner started to say before he was interrupted.

"Your hot!" Most likely Kemp shouted.

"Carrie Randolph, Layne Abeley, Marc Cooper, B.J. O'Brian, and Adam Freeman. Your captain is Massie Block." Mr. Myner continued like he was never interrupted.

"What about me?" Plovert asked.

"I thought you were going to sit this one out because of your leg." Mr. Dingle answered.

"No way, man," he snapped, "That's discrimination, I can do this."

"Are you sure, Mr. Plovert?" Mr. Dingle asked, "It is a race you know."

"I know."

"O-kay." Mr. Myner said finally giving in, "Who would like to add Plovert to their team?"

No one volunteered.

"Aw, come on, guys," he pleaded looking at Josh and Cam and then to Derrick and Kemp.

"Dude, we're playing for fooood." Kemp spoke up and rubbed his belly. "No hard feelings, but you gotta understand."

"He can come on our team." A voice that came from his team, and he looked over to see that the voice belonged to Olivia. _Oh God. _

"O-livia," Strawberry said angrily. "What are you doing I'm the captain and I say who joins our team." But Plovert was already on his way over. "You just kissed at a good lunch goodbye. What were you think thinking?"

"Trust me it's part of my strategy." Olivia whispered. "If one of us gets hurt, we'll have a pair of crutches." She winked, "How smart is that?"

**(A/N: I don't like to do this, but I'm switching points of view in the middle of the chapter without it being a different interdiction part :/)**

**Cam's POV**

"Are all pod's ready?" Mr. Myner asked.

"Ready!" Everyone said almost in unison.

"On the count of three I want you to head toward the back of the cabin s and find your pod's trailhead. I have marked a different entry point for each: green for pod one, blue for two, and yellow for three. Ready One--"

No one waited for three everyone just started which Cam thought was pretty funny.

Of coarse Strawberry was in the lead yelling at everyone to move faster. "Let's go people."

Cam looked over at Claire who rolled her eyes at Strawberry, but he pretended not to be interested and looked up at the sky instead. Even though more than anything he just wanted to make up, he was going to go along with his plan and hope Claire would do something big and get him back.

"Hey Claire let me take your picture." Josh said just loud enough for him to hear, which mad Cam mad, he couldn't stand Josh right now.

"How'd you get that? Mr. Myner took mine." Cam looked back and Claire and Josh had stopped walking.

"I didn't tell Dingle I had it." Josh told her.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Claire said sounding mad and they started walking again.

Someone must have kicked a pinecone because one rolled passed him and hit the back of Stawberry's hiking boot.

"Let's go people!" she shouted for like the third time. "Less kicking and more walking please."

"I feel so bad that you don't have a camera. He heard Josh say from behind "You're too honest. That's what I like about you."

Cam tried to get a look at Claire to see her reaction but Josh was in his way. _Stupid Josh…_

He could take it anymore he didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation so he ran up and asked, "Hey, Strawberry, can I take a look at the map?" Cam had been paying attention of and on in Dingle's class so he only partly knew how to read a map, but anything to get away from Josh was worth doing. And he was hoping that if Claire saw him with Strawberry she'd get jealous.

"Who's hungry!" Strawberry barked in his ear.

"ME!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"THEN MOVE!"

Two bird most have gotten scared a flew away because he heard Plovert yell up to her, "Relax, your scaring the wildlife."

"Less taking and more walking gimp-boy!" she hollered back.

Olivia and Plovert hurried to catch up. Now that they were all grouped together again Olivia asked Josh, "So Josh, let's play a game."

"Can I play?" Plover asked.

"Uh, not now, you need your energy to keep up. This game is just for Josh." Olivia told Plovert. "Okay, Josh," she continued. " I'm gonna name two girls and your gonna tell me which one you'd rather lip kiss."

"Kay?" Josh said sounding unsure.

"Jessica Simpson or Ashlee?"

"Jessica."

"That's an easy one." Plovert shouted from farther back. _Where could Olivia be going with this?_

"Okay, how about Principal Burns or Hillary Clinton?"

"Ew, neither."

"You have to pick one that's the game."

"Fine, Hillary."

"Good. Okay, Strawberry or, uhhhhhhm, Alicia?" Olivia said so now Cam could barely hear.

"Alicia."

"What about Alexandra or Alicia?"

"Is Alexandra the one with green braces?"

"Yupp." He heard Olivia answer.

"Alicia."

"Layne Abeley or Alicia?"

"Alicia."

"Nice." Olivia said.

"Claire or Alicia."

_Oh God. _Cam stopped walking even though he knew the answer he wanted to see what Claire would do.

"Um, don't you wanna give Plovert a chance to play?" Claire quickly said before Josh had the chance to answer.

"Yeah, ask me one." Plovert said finally speaking again.

"Okay, Merri-Lee or me?" Olivia said.

"Dylan's mom or you?"

"Come on guys!" Strawberru started to whine. "Focus!"

Cam and Claire started to walk again.

"Yeah, Merri-Lee or me?" Olivia asked.

"You." Plovert answered. It would have been creepy if he would have said Merri-Lee.

"You liiiiiike me. You liiiike me." Olivia started singing.

"Hey, that's not fair." He said right before he fell. "Ow!"

Cam went back to help him up, "You okay, man?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I think the doctor gave me a pair of bum crutches."

Cam walked up head and ignored the rest of the conversation until asked, "Why don't we follow the cheering voices and go left?" Plovert asked.

"What cheer-" Cam started to ask but then stopped once he heard them.

"Who's that singing about loving mac and cheese?" Olivia asked.

"Dylan" Claire replied.

"Sounds like we lost," Strawberry said sounding sad. She turned left and Cam and everyone else followed. No one dared to talk. "It's not like we didn't try, right? I mean, Olivia, you were great at finding out who Josh wants to kiss. And Plovert, every time we started to pick up speed you really helped by falling. And Claire-"

"All right, enough!" Cam finally snapped. "We lost a stupid race-it's no big deal."

Strawberry stormed off angrily. When Claire came up next to her and said, "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"It's no big deal; I was just tired of hearing her voice." Cam said not bothering to look at her. Then he sped up. The truth was Cam really said that to defend Claire, but he wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Congratulations to pod number one. You really worked well as a team," Mr. Myner announced as Cam's pod made their was into the clearing.

Merri-Lee said something about her crew shooting something that the other team did and it wasn't long before everyone was coughing fixed.

Then Derrick and Kemp and their teammates started to cough, "Jealous."

"Hey, Block," Derrick called. "Aren't you gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" Cam knew Derrick really wanted a kiss from Massie and really want his first one with her to be here, at Placid, but even he should have known that Massie Block wasn't gonna do it right here and now. "What if I die in the air balloon?" Derrick continued, "This might be your last chance."

Massie took off her sun glasses and said, "Derrick, are you having soccer finals flashbacks?"

"What?" Derrick said sounding confused. Cam knew he was in for one of Massie's brilliant comebacks. "No, why?"

"Because you seem a little discrete

comebacks. "No, why?"

"Because you seem a little desperate to score." Massie said.

Cam couldn't help but laugh with the rest of his friends at this.

"She totally dogged you!" Kemp said smacking his own thigh.

"Your loss, Block." Derrick said sounding hurt. Cam felt bad for him. Massie must have to because she whispered something in her ear and he perked up.

Then he said, "So then later?"

"Later." She agreed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Omg that was my longest chapter….**

**It was really annoying to write it took up like 7 pages in word, and I had to keep looking at the book, but thank god the next chapter I'm making up. Who do want to hear about Derrick or Cam and Josh? I hope you liked it. I thought you guys needed a long chapter after not updating (not including yesterday). Oh and I'm sorry I got lazy and cut out some stuff on the hike thing I couldn't take it anymore :/**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys, thanks from saving me from writing depression(: Your reviews made me wanna continue so here it goes….**

**Oh and I'm gonna do BOTH points of view because no one answered my question I'm gonna do both. Warning kinda of a boring chapter….**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I said I would yesterday, but guess what. My dad got off so I couldn't :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique ):**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Dining Pavilion**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**2:45 p.m.**

Derrick and Kemp walked with the rest of there pod of about 12 kids together. Derrick was walking behind Dylan and Alexandra. He was hearing bits of their conversation like the words: Massie, kissing, 7 o'clock, and last but not least he heard his name. _Oh my god, is Massie going to try kiss me tonight? _

"Dude, so what do you think?" Kemp asked.

"About what?" Derrick replied having no idea what Kemp was talking about.

"Ugh, were you listening? I went through all my possible choices for lunch." Kemp said angrily.

"Why would I care what you eat for lunch?" Derrick said.

"'Cuz if I ate something like beans, which I know they don't have, you would regret it later. You know when you're trying to get to sleep and then having trouble breathing because of a foul smell every so often." Kemp pointed out.

"Okay, you do have a point there, but I don't care as long as you don't get anything that will make you gassy." Derrick snickered.

Derrick went to grab his cell in his pocket to text his boys and possibly Block, but when there was nothing there he realized that Mr. Dingle took it.

Derrick and Kemp raced off into the dining pavilion as it came into view. There were two tables set for six. Kemp was on Derrick's left and on his right was Dylan. Dylan and Alexandra kept going with their conversation. Derrick was trying to pretend to listen to Kemp, but really eavesdropping.

"How long has Massie been lip kissing him?" Alexandra whispered to Dylan.

"Since Christmas." Dylan replied.

_Was Massie cheating on him?_

"I can't wait for tonight." Alexandra said excitedly.

"Sorry everyone, but we only have the hot air balloons for so long so I'm asking for everyone to be done in 10 minutes."

Meanwhile….

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Powwow Log**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**2:45 p.m.**

"I can't believe we lost." Cam said as he walked to the Powwow Log with Plovert and Kemp.

"I can." Josh said glancing over at Chris, once again he was slowing them down.

"Look, it's not my fault." Chris said angrily.

"Yeah it is. You fell like twice." Josh argued.

"Once." Christ said.

"Can we just drop it?" Cam asked.

"I guess." Josh mumbled.

"Who's ready for some deviled eggs?" Josh said sarcastically. "I know I am."

"I bet Derrick and Kemp are pigging out on lobster right now while we get suck with this crap." Chris said still hobbling over to the nearest log with Cam and Josh on his side.

They sat down and Mr. Myner passed out the plates. "Okay, I'm going to need two volunteers." Mr Myner said sounding kind of excited.

When know one raised their hand he said, "Okay Mr. Fisher and Mr. Hotz will be around to give everyone some rice and deviled eggs.

Josh sighed angrily and he and Cam got up and walked over to Mr. Myner. "I'll get the rice you can get the eggs." Josh said quickly. He heard Cam groan. He could tell he was getting ready to argue so Josh just walked over to the first place.

"Rice?" He started asking people. He was getting closer to the Claire and the Pretty Committee.

"No thanks." Massie said when he asked her. Surprisingly Alicia said "Yes." So he got a decent size scoop and put in on her plate. She made a face like I'm really not going to eat it. _Then why would you say yeah. _Josh thought. Then he got to Claire. "Rice?" He asked. "No thanks." She said quickly not even looking him in the eye, which kind of depressed him. Josh looked over when at Cam who was now asking Claire if she wanted some. This time it was Claire who looked up and tried to make eye contact with Cam, who kept looking down.

_I thought Claire liked me now and is over Claire now. _He thought sadly.

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter, but I didn't even have a lot of time to right. I'm not even supposed to be one the computer at the moment. Normally I wouldn't post this but since I know you guys need another chapter so yeah. I promise a long chapter tomorrow? Review(:**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow like no reviews AGAIN :P what happened to I'll review all your chapters if you keep writing whatevs. Well I'm gonna get over it anyways enjoys (:**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique :/**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Monday, February 23****rd****  
7:19 p.m.**

Derrick sat and listened to his iPod that he kept from Mr. Dingle. He wasn't in the mood to play right now. He was listening to _The Climb_, by Miley Cyrus for two reason: 1. He shared an iTunes with his sister and he never felt like taking he songs off and 2. He kind of liked the song. **(A/N: Yes I know that this book was written like 2006 and this song just came out, but I'm like obsessed with the song at the moment even though I hate Miley. It was either that or a JB song and I hate them except their one song. Can anyone guess what song?)**

"Hey D." Josh said sitting next to him.

"Hi." Derrick mumbled quickly shaking his iPod to shuffle to a new song. Cam was the only one who knew he listened to girlish music. Let it Rock by Lil Wayne came on.

"Sup?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, really just bored." Derrick signed.

"Oh." Josh said. "So am I?"

Just as Derrick's song got to the chorus Massie Block walked out of the igloo looking as perfect as ever. Before she noticed him Derrick got up shut off his iPod and joined the guys playing Hacky Sack with the ice ball making it look like he was having fun.

"Hey, boys!" Dylan said.

Derrick and his boys turned and faced the Massie and her friends and some other random people from their grade. Thinking about what Dylan and Alexandra were talking about earlier Derrick decided it was his chance to find out if Massie would kiss him now. Hopefully she would she did whisper later to him earlier after all. **(A/N: That's one of the things Massie said earlier when she rejected him. I don't remember, but some one reviewed asking what she said to him.) **

"Hey, Block!" Derrick shouted. "How about that kiss now?" His boys started laughing. They always liked a good Massie-Derrick show. "Look." he said pointing up to the sky, "It's dark out."

"It's not classy to do it in public." Massie shouted back.

"Always an excuse." Derrick said turning around. He was really hurt, this was the SECOND time he was rejected TODAY.

"Hey, that's not cool," Alexandra shouted. "She didn't give you an excuse at the holiday parties."

He turned to face them.

"And she went straight to tongue," Livy added. "You skipped over the closed-lip stage, so what are you complaining about?"

_WTF! _ Now he was pissed. _Massie really must be cheating on him. _But just in case he asked_, _"What are you talking about?" He started walking toward them.

Massie ignored him and said, "Come on. Lets go." to her friends. She also whispered something he couldn't make out.

"Massie, what are they talking about?" Derrick said very serious after all they he only used her first name if he was really pissed or serious. In this case he was both. "Have you been kissing someone else?"

Massie kept walking so Derrick sped up, "I swear, if you've been making out with some other guy while I've been waiting, I'll--" Derrick said angrily.

"Whatdoeshemeanwaiting?" Carrie asked.

Massie turned around and Derrick looked deep into Massie's beautiful ember eyes and said, "I want to know who you've been tougue-kissing."

"Just you." Massie's voice quivered. _Who was she trying to fool?_

"Me?" Derrick said raising his eyebrows. "Ha!"

"You mean you two have never kissed?" Alicia finally asked. "At all?

"She won't even let me give her a peck on the check." Derrick said getting even more pissed than he already was. He unpinned the M pin brooch she gave him, threw it one the ground, then with his boot and crushed it into the ground. Then finally he stormed off toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Cam said racing after him.

"I have to go to the bathroom or I'll pee myself." Derrick said forcing a smile to his best friend.

"Okay, we'll wait for you over by our cabin." Cam said knowing that Derrick wanted to be alone.

"Kay."

He reached the outhouses and went inside the first one. Derrick put the seat down and sat, he just wanted to be alone. He let a single tear roll down his check, he really liked Massie. How could she do this to him? Derrick got up wiped his face off and went and started walking to face the guys.

He pulled out his iPod and put on blasted the _Fun Song_ by SpongeBob. That was what he need, some stupid pointless song to cheer him up and it did; well only a little.

"Are you okay, D?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just forget about Massie?" Derrick asked.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Outside the Girl's Cabin**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**9:30 p.m.**

Cam sat on a log next to Strawberry. He had no feelings for her, but he thought it would be fun to make Claire jealous. He decided that if she didn't apologize by the end of the trip he would find someone else.

Mr. Myner was reading _Hatchet. _Cam already read this book a while back at like the end of fifth grade for a book report so he really didn't feel like paying attention. He looked over at Derrick who still look depressed when he insisted that he was done with Massie, who which by the way didn't even show up to the fire.

Cam was really bored. He glanced over at Claire who was sitting next to Layne. Cam decided to laugh with Strawberry trying to blow out a flame, but it really wasn't funny, he just knew it would get Claire's attention. Claire got mad and walked away.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Boy's Cabin**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**11:55 p.m.**

Josh woke up after about getting about a half hour of sleep. He really had to pee; he knew he shouldn't have had that extra water at dinner. Just when he was about to get up and go, someone walked into the cabin. Josh looked down from his top bunk and tried to make out the girlish figure. _Oh my God it's Claire!_

_Is she hear for me. _Josh pretended to sleep. He wanted for Claire to find him on his bunk. Then he opened his eyes after what seemed like forever when he heard Cam say, "Dude." _Claire was here to see Cam? It can't be Claire. Can it?_

"What are you doing here?" He heard Cam ask.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said.

"Claire?" Cam questioned. _Oh my God. I thought Claire liked me_.

"Yeah." Claire answered.

They started whispering so Josh couldn't really hear, but he did hear some things.

"I'll get kicked off the soccer team."

"Sneak out."

"Kissing Josh, meaning nothing." _What?! I thought Claire was over Cam._

WACK! Then he felt the bed shaking. _Was Cam crying? _

There was some more taking he couldn't hear then they got louder.

"What about Josh?" Cam asked.

"What about him?" Claire asked. _Wow I guess Claire really never had feelings for him. _His eyes started to water.

"He likes you now. I can't just steal his girl." Cam stated.

"Ew, I'm so not his girl. I wish I could take the whole thing back. I always wanted you to be my first kiss, not him. I was hurt and--" Now tears were rolling down Josh's cheeks. He was really hurt. His stupid blander. He would have rather just heard that Cam and Claire got back together that would have been a lot easier than to hear it this way.

Then he started hearing things like "the most romantic kiss." And about five minutes later Claire left. Josh waited a while for Cam to go back to sleep before getting up to pee.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review (: I'm asking for 15 then we can go here about Cammie's POV**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone before you read this I want to tell you that I lost the game. ): Aww isn't it sad. Yeah well thanks for the reviews. BTW my favorite JB song is Hold On. (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm only Lisi in my imagination ): **

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Monday, February 23****rd**

**11:55 p.m.**

Cam shot up right out of his sleep to see the face of… Brain Jeffreys? "Dude! What are you doing here?" Cam never like this kid, he was kind of a creeper.

Brian sat down on his mattress and said in a girlish voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Wait, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Claire?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were Brian Jeffreys." Cam said blinking to clear his vision.

"Who," asked Claire. _Wow I'm actually having a normal conversation with Claire. This is like the first time in like two weeks_.

"That girly-looking towel boy who's always begging the coach for a soccer tryout. You look exactly like him. What's with the outfit?" Cam asked.

"I need to talk to you." She said playing with the green sweatband (puma?) around her wrist. "And Mr. Myner said that if a girl is caught in the boy's cabin, she'll be sent home, so-"

"Well if Dingle catches you here, I'll get kicked off the soccer team, so you better go." Cam said remembering he was mad at Claire.

"Then let's sneak out back I have to tell you something." Cam was happy that Claire was attempting to apologize, but it wasn't going to be that simple so he just lied on his back and stared at Josh's mattress. _What if he is awake?_

"Fine." Claire said standing up. "I'll leave." He could tell she really wasn't leaving so there wasn't any point in saying anything. Cam knew Claire that she would just stand there and wait for him to say something and if not try and explain herself.

"Look." Claire said after taking a deep breathe. "I know you're mad because you saw me kiss Josh after the soccer game last week, and I totally get it."

Cam sat there in silence knowing Claire would continue.

"But I thought you dumped me. You ignored me at the Love Struck dance, you never returned my e-mails, and you were all over Alicia's slutty cousin, Nina. So what was I supposed to do I was upset." _Anything but kiss Josh._

"Cam I had no idea Nina told you that lie about the Spanish soccer spell. How was I supposed to know she convinced you to avoid me so you'd win the finals?"

"She told me you knew about it." Cam rolled over he couldn't look at Claire.

"Well, she was ahb-viously lying." Claire said soundly like Massie. "Puh-lease, Nina was a total klepto. She got caught stealing from everyone in school. Are you seriously gonna believe her over me?"

Cam took this chance to annoy Claire and stay silent.

"Cam?"

"Cam?"

"Cam!" She smack him on his shoulder blade, which didn't hurt one bit and that made him crack up.

"I'm so sorry—did I hurt you?" She whisper cried. I guess she took his shaking back for crying. And that made him laugh even harder.

"Even Brian Jeffreys hits harder than you." Cam laughed he forgave Claire he couldn't stand being mad at her.

They both got silent. Cam knew what was coming so he went with it. He tilted his head to the right, but something did feel right so he stopped causing Claire to go head first into a pile of blankets.

"Sorry." Cam said.

"What about Josh?" He asked. He didn't really care about Josh right now he just wanted to know what Claire was going to say.

"What about him?"

"He likes you now." Cam whispered. "I can't just steal his girl." _Yes he could._

"Ew, I'm so not his girl. I wish I could take that whole thing back. I always wanted you to be my first kiss, not him. I was just hurt and—"

"Well I want you to be _my_ first kiss." Cam said putting his head on Claire's bare knee.

"If you want me to be your first kiss, why did you move out of the way?" Claire asked.

"I want our first kiss to be more romantic," Cam whispered. "Not something we do in front of a bunch of sleeping guys."

"I hear you."

"Besides, you look like a dude and it's kinda freaking me out."

Claire punched him and he punched her back lightly. They both were cracking up. Cam covered her mouth, she was getting too loud.

"I'd better go." Claire said standing up.

"Meet me after dinner tomorrow night at Powwow Log." Cam whispered and the recited the last line of Claire's poem, "Oh, and please don't say this is the end—I won't be happy until we've kissed."

Claire gasped. "That's the last line in the poem I sent you."

"I know."

"You got it?"

He pulled a piece of paper from under his pillow. He was rereading it earlier. Then he waved it in her face. "Of course I got it, silly. And I loved it."

"Just to make this the most romantic kiss in all of history, let's not speak tomorrow. It will be like we're a bride and groom on their wedding day." Cam suggested after all he was the master of romance.

"I love that." Claire said with her teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all."

"Okay," Cam said grinning. "See you at seven?"

"See you at seven." Claire confirmed tip toeing out of the cabin.

Cam was happy, he finally forgave Claire. Now it was time to Derrick back with Massie. Cam started to drift off to sleep when he heard the door open and close. _Now what? I bet it's just someone going to the bathroom. _He ignored it and fell back asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? This chapter was mostly from the book. Next I'm talking about Josh then I think I'll go back to Cam or possibly Derrick. I would put Josh in this chapter, but I want this story to make it to fifteen chapters so I'm kinda trying to stretch it. Review? All you have to do is click a button and type something positive or negative I really don't care just as long as I get reviews. It only takes about 30 seconds of your time unless your THAT slow of a typer…..**

**Guess what guys Secret Life and Jon and Kate are on tomorrow. I'm so excited(:**

**Oh and any ideas about my next story. I was thinking doing the PC grown up. Anyone wanna read about that cause I have other ideas too.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. Also if you haven't yet read my other story: The Pretty Committee Grown Up**

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison I am not. :P**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**12:29 a.m.**

Josh finally decided that Cam should be asleep by now so he climbed out of bed. He looked over at Cam who seemed happy, for the first time since he saw me and Claire. I mean he was smiling in his sleep. He barely ever smiles anymore, I guess that's about to change.

Josh walked slowly to the outhouse bathroom thing. He was really depressed about Claire. _I think I'm going to take a break from girls for a while. There just too complicated_.

Josh walked over to the first outhouse looked at the lock that said unoccupied. Josh opened the door only to find Kemp and Alexandra in a full make-out session. He closed the door and left them alone. _That's a nice chose to make-out._

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Cabin #3**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**6:32 a.m.**

Derrick woke up to the sound of rain outside hitting the awning. Derrick was the kind of person, who once they woke up couldn't go back to sleep so he took out his iPod and checked the time. _Crap! It's only 6:32 now I have to lay here for another hour and a half until everyone else gets up. I never get up this early… _

He was so bored that he taught himself to play Solitaire on his iPod. And the said part was that he liked it.

Derrick finally got bored at about 7:10 and woke Cam up.

"Cam." Derrick said shaking Cam.

"What?" Cam asked.

"I'm bored." Derrick complained.

"Ugh. Fine I'll get up only 'cause I have something to tell you." Cam whispered.

"Get your coat, we're sitting outside." Cam said.

"Fine. But only cause I'm so considerate and caring that I don't wanna wake anyone up."

"That didn't stop you from waking up me." Cam said angrily.

"Whatever."

They walked outside and sat in the two seats under the awning so they wouldn't get wet.

"So what did you wanna tell me?"

Cam smiled. "Me and Claire got back together."

"What?! When? I mean last night we were talking and you were talking about forgiving her if she ever apologized."

"Well you were there when she apologize."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were just sleeping."

"Wait what."

"Okay, last night Claire came in dressed in guy clothes looking like that creeper, Brain Jeffreys and apologized."

"That's not weird at all." Derrick said sarcastically.

"I hope you realize that you're the only prude left in our group unless that changed last night." Derrick stated.

"I know. As of right now I still am, but that's all about to change tonight."

"Let me guess she tried to kiss you last night, but it wasn't "romantic" enough."

"Pretty much."

"Wow Cam, you could have had your first kiss last night so now you're gonna be nervous all day and you could have just gotten it over with."

"I know, but still."

"I think I might break up with Massie." Derrick said.

"Don't you mean Block." Cam teased.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious for once in my life. I mean I really like her, but I don't think she likes me back so like I wanna beat her to it. I bet she's gonna try and break up with me first."

"Whoa, man that was deep."

"Shut up, Cameron."

"Can we go back inside now it's really cold out here."

"Surely, Cameron."

"Can you stop calling me Cameron, only my mom calls me that."

"Whatever."

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**The Dining Pavilion**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**1:40 p.m.**

Josh was eating lunch when Alicia Rivera came and sat between him and Derrick. Olivia Ryan was with her. _Alicia was hot, but she isn't Claire. Claire._

"Hey Josh."

"Oh hi Alicia."

Alicia was going to say something else, but then she walked over to Claire who was signaling her to come over. She wrote something on a napkin and gave it to Alicia, who walked back over her.

"So Josh how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence so Josh turned to his other side and joined the conversation between Kemp and Plovert.

**A/N: Shortish chapter. Sorry I haven't been in the mood to write, well I have but not for this story, but I felt bad for keeping you waiting, I mean you did review after all(: Finally were getting towards the end of this story. I'm getting sick of writing it as you can tell my chapters are getting shorter. I promise a long one…. over the weekend? Idk yet. Okay this time I'm asking for about 9 reviews(: (my favorite number)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay you guys are really pissing me off. What happened to: I'll review every chapter if you keep writing. I got like four reviews last time whatsup with that? You people are just like that I'm such a kind and courteous person and I'll give you another chance if I don't get like around ten reviews this story doesn't get an ending and I mean it this time. I have another story where people actually review. I would like to thank the people who actually review. (: Okay here's the chapter you have all been waiting for…..*drum roll*……Massington kiss(:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to own the Clique, I don't Lisi does… ):**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**6:45 p.m.**

Derrick stood outside the dining pavilion with Kemp, Dylan, Livvy, Alexandra, and Carrie. Josh was with Plovert helping him keep his balance since Alicia and Olivia were trying to walk with his crutches. Cam left a few minutes ago not wanting to be late for his first kiss.

"Hey Livvy." Kemp said. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you eat a twig."

Derrick chuckled thinking of the sight of her eating a twig. Derrick and Kemp have been trying to convince one of the girls to eat a leaf or a twig for the past twenty minutes.

"Fine, but it has to be small." Livvy said smiling. She was only probably doing it because Kemp asked her to, but he wasn't interested in her; he liked Alexandra.

When Livvy was choosing a twig none other than Massie Block walked out of the shower house. _Ugh. Here she comes. _Derrick really didn't want anything to do with her so he pretended not to notice her.

When she got closer Dylan announced, "Hey, Livvy's gonna eat a twig for twenty dollars." She replied with a simple, "Great."

All of a sudden she grabbed Derrick's hand and pulled him away. _What now?_

"What are you doing?" Derrick asked stopping half way between where he left the group and where she was taking him, the girls cabin. He was actually trying to sound serious.

"I have to talk to you." She sounded like it was important.

Derrick was curious, but he still replied with, "Oh, now you want to talk to me?"

He was getting mad now, after all she wanted to talk to him now, but the whole trip she had a million chances.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He knew she knew what he was talking about, but he decided to change the subject.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'd like some privacy." _Was this the privacy she was talking about earlier? Is this what she meant by later?_ Was she finally going to kiss me? All these thoughts ran through Derrick's head at once. I mean she even through in a cute little wink. _How could he say no?_

"Fine." He said finally putting on a more relaxed expression. He put out his arm so Massie could grab it and he'd be willing to go. _She wasn't the only one who can play with people's minds. I mean I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me so after she tries to kiss me or I mean if she tries to kiss me, I'm breaking up with her no matter how much I might enjoy it. I'd rather do it before she does it to me. I have to beat her to it._

Block took him over behind the birch tree behind the girls' cabin. "What?" Derrick asked after they reached their destination. Then he started rocking back and forth to the beat of the song: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi for whatever reason it was in his read. All of a sudden his boys burst out laughing so he broke the silence by saying, "Wonder what happened." As he stopped rocking.

She tilted her head to her left. She looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"What what?" Block repeated her head still cocked to the right.

"You look confusesd." Derrick told her.

"I'm not confused," she said softly. Then she moved her head making it not so tilted. "Au contraire." Then she slowly started to close her eyes. _How could I be so stupid? She's trying to kiss me, and I'm asking if she's confused. _

Block was already starting to learn forward so he closed my eyes and started to relax. Then finally their lips touched. And then they pressed together and with every passing second the pressure got stronger. _Should I go for tongue? Nah I'll save that for later in our relationship wait, I'm gonna break up with her never mind. _

Derrick started rocking him and Block to the beat of the song Wanted Dead or Alive which was stuck in his head and Block placed Derrick's hips while Derrick hooked his fingers through her belt loops. It was like they were slow dancing._ Kissing her is A LOT better than kissing Skye._

Derrick finally lost his breathe and pulled back. He was trying not to look happy. He wanted to do that for a long time and now he was going to break up with her. Even Block wanted to do it again she was already tilting her head again. Derrick stepped back.

"Block." He said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah." Block said batting her long beautiful eyelashes.

"I…" He paused and looked down. He couldn't look at her face her when he said it. "I, uh—"

"What is it?" Block asked.

"I, uh, don't think we should hang out anymore." Derrick finally looking up.

"_What?" _

"You're just so moody," Derrick said. "I never know—" Derrick never got to finish the sentence because Block started to kiss him again. It caught him so off guard that he fell backwards into the snow. _Crap! That's cold. _Even though he was laying in the snow Block still through herself on top of him and continued the kiss. Derrick was attempting to get up, but the more he struggled the harder Block pressed.

Then suddenly there were shh-ing and giggling and Block got off.

"Kuh-laire," Block screeched. "What are you doing here? Can't I get any privacy?" _What was Claire doing here? Shouldn't she be with Cam?_

The other girls Claire was with ran away leaving Claire to face Block.

"Sorry." She said.

"Just leave." Block said.

Once they were finally gone Block spoke again. "Sorry. They can be so immature."

Derrick was quiet for a minute while he continued to rub the back of his knees. "So, uh, why'd you do that?" Derrick finally asked tugging at one of the tree branched above his head.

"I. . ." She paused.

"Well?"

"I wish you would change your mind." Block whispered. _Derrick thought it was because she still thought Claire and the other girls were near. Okay now this was getting interesting. I thought Block didn't like me?_

"Why?" Derrick asked. "It's not like you like me."

"That's so un. . ." Block said stomping her foot.

"Un-what?" he asked.

"Untrue." Block's voice cracked. "It's you who doesn't like me, remember?"

"Why do you say that?" Derrick asked. He could tell she was getting annoyed but he didn't care. Massie Block, the Massie Block, his Block, just admitted that she liked Derrick Harrington.

"Be-cause you said you didn't wanna hang out anymore."

"Oh. Derrick said. "That was before."

"Before we kissed?" she asked.

Derrick turned red. "No, before I knew you like me. I just said those things because I thought you were going to say them first. I thought you were over me." Derrick said being completely honest with her.

"No," Block said. "I just wanted our relationship to be private. You know how much I hate being in the public eye. It can be annoying sometimes." He knew Block wasn't being completely honest because everyone knew she loves being the center of attention. _I guess not with our relationship. I can live with that. _

Block reached into her pocket and pulled out the M pin. "Want this back?" she asked.

He replied by holding out is hand and wiggling his butt. Then he fasten the pin. Next he leaned in and gave Block a long thank you kiss.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Review. Well remember what I said before no Clam or ending or anything else if I don't get at least 8 reviews. So hopefully you guys review. Do you think I should finish this story then go with my other story or do every other?**

**P.S. I just put a random song down I really couldn't think of any song to put sorry if it was stupid. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heeey everyone sorry I kinda like died on you :/ if you read the newest chapter of my other story you would know that I have been very busy lately. OH AND GUESS WHAT… if you didn't already know… Lisi posted the first page of BOYS R US :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Clique I would be writing an actual book right now not this fan fic.**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Powwow Log**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**7:13 p.m.**

Cam was getting mad dinner ended a good twenty minutes ago and Claire should be here by now. _Where the hell is she? _

Just when he was about to give up all hope he heard the crunching of leaves. "Claire?"

"Nope, guess again." Said a familiar voice. The he saw a figure with large boobs came into view.

"Alicia?" Cam questioned.

"Yup." Alicia said walking really really slowly over to him.

"Do you know where Claire is?" Cam asked.

"I dunno I think she's talking to Josh." Alicia said as if it was no big deal. _Wow what mind games is Claire trying to play._

"Oh." Cam said looking down.

"Well that's why I came here. She was talking about her plan to not show up or something I don't remember. I really like you Cam and I think you should forget about Claire and go out with me and she said moving closer."

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She said still inching closer.

"You have?" Cam asked surprised.

Now she was right in front of him. Cam started to tilt his head when Alicia got close enough. _I wanted to have my first kiss with Claire, but kissing the second hottest person in the grade, Claire being the first, was just as good. Right?_

Just as their lips were about to touch he heard Claire scream, "Cam stop! What are you doing?" Cam whipped his head around to look at Claire.

"Alicia?" Claire whispered.

"Given." Alicia said still right at his side.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" Claire asked angrily.

Cam was just about to answer when Alicia beat him to it, "Now you know how I feel."

"What?"

"You kissed Josh when you knew I liked him." Alicia said. "And now you know how it feels._ Alicia likes Josh? _

"Wait you were using me?" Cam asked. _Wow so much for kissing the second hottest person. Wow they're ignoring me._

"Alicia, I never would have kissed Josh if I thought you still liked him. You told me after the game you were over him." Claire's voice was trembling as she said this. "Besides I don't even like him. I never did."

"Well, I don't like Cam, but that doesn't make you feel any better does it?" Alicia asked.

"Thanks a lot." Cam said running his hands through his hair. Then he stepped farther away from Alicia.

"Why did you go along with this?" Claire said yelling at Cam this time. "Was this your way of getting revenge? Because kissing Josh was a mistake, okay? A mistake! I'm sorry. What else do I have to do to prove it?" Claire yelled as she started to cry.

"Me, out for revenge?" Cam stepped towards Claire. "I thought you were out for revenge."

She stepped back and asked, "Me? Why?"

"Because you never showed up tonight." Cam said sadly lowering his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Claire said in a high pitched voice. "I gave Alicia a not to give to you. It said I'd be late."

_Wow Alicia._

"Ooooops." Alicia put her hand to her mouth. "I must have forgotten to deliver it. My bad." The she skipped off towards Olivia.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Cam said taking another step toward her. "Nothing happened. It was a big misunderstanding."

Before he could say anything else Claire took off running.

"Where are you going?" Cam yelled.

The only answer he got was the occasional sound of a crunching left.

**A/N: Heey guys sorry this is a really short chapter but I wanted to post something and I don't I don't feel like writing at the moment. So here you go this is your really short chapter. I think this is the shortest one yet. I'm close to the end but I would really appreciate it if I got to 100 reviews that would make me extremely happy. Make my dream come true……REVIEW yell at me for writing a short chapter for all I care.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heey all. Happy Easter :D This is my Easter present from me to you. I just wanna say that I am really starting to hate this story well the beginning at least. I am seriously considering redoing the whole beginning before they go to Placid. I hate it cause it's so rushed. So what do you people think? Anyways hares your present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique.**

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Powwow Log**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**7:44 p.m.**

Cam stood there watching Claire run away. _I'm so stupid. How could I have messed up our relationship that fast? Now I have to think of some way to get her back. _Then it hit him he knew how he was going to get Claire back. All he had to do was talk to Massie Block.

Cam walked up towards the girls cabin. It was about 7:45 now so he about one hour until the campfire started. Once he reached the cabin he quickly looked inside the cabin window. _Shit. Claire's in there. And I can't go in there anyway. I have to get Massie out._

Then he looked over and saw Layne walking towards the girl's cabin.

"Hey Layne. Can you do me a favor?" Cam asked

"What might that be?" She asked taking a mouthful of Gogurt. Cam tried to ignore how gross that was.

"Well can you get Massie to come outside. I can't go in remember?" Cam asked nicely hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Why do you need Massie?" Layne asked.

"I messed up with Claire and now I need to talk to Massie and ask her for help." Cam admitted.

"Wow already. Fine I'll get her, but only if you tell me what you did." Layne said.

"Can't you just ask Claire? I have to talk to her before the bonfire. Please."

"Ugh. Fine." Layne said sounding annoyed as if it was an extremely hard job.

"Oh and make sure only Massie hears you. I don't want Claire to know." Cam whisper-yelled.

A minute later he looked into the window to see Layne call over an annoyed Massie. Then a minute later Massie was putting on her shoes and coat and walked out of the cabin.

"Cam?" Massie whispered.

"Yeah. I need your help really badly right now." Cam said.

"Ehmagawd! Did you mess up with Kuh-laire ALREADY." Massie tried not to yell loudly at him.

"Kinda." Cam said looking at his shoes.

"What did you do now?" Massie asked.

Cam explained the whole Alicia thing situation to Massie. Once he was done Massie asked, "And I come into this how?"

"Okay well I was thinking that well, umm…" Cam started to say.

"Just spit it out." Massie hissed.

"DoyouthinkyoucouldmakemelooklikeagirlsoItryandwinClairebackbysneakingintothegirl'scabintonightlikeshedidtome?" Cam muttered really fast.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Do you think you could make me look like a girl so I try and win Claire back by sneaking into the girl's cabin tonight like she did to me?" Cam tried again.

"Ummm." Massie said.

"Please. Massie. Claire's one of your best friends don't you want her to be happy?" Cam pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine, but I'm only doing this for Claire. Meet me in the girl's shower house at quarter to 10. I'll bring you clothes and do your makeup." Massie said.

"Thanks Mass." Cam said pulling her into a hug.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Bonfire**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**9:26 p.m.**

Josh sat next to Cam during the bonfire. The boys and the Pretty Committee were sitting somewhat with each other too. The order of the people from left to right were: Josh, Cam, Plovert, Dylan, Kristen, Kemp, Livvy, Derrick, Massie, Layne, and then Claire. Alicia was with Olivia on the other side of the circle of logs.

"Why aren't Alicia and Olivia sitting with everyone?" Josh asked Cam.

Cam explained the whole story of Alicia and Claire.

"Wow it's a good thing I've decided to give up on Claire." Josh sighed.

"I'm sorry, dude. I don't think we should let a girl come between us." Cam said offering Josh his fist to pound.

"Ah-greed." Josh said like a member of the Pretty Committee, which made Cam laugh. The Josh pounded Cam fist.

"I forgot to tell you." Cam said.

"What."

"I know someone who likes you." Cam said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I've decided to take a break from girls, but out of curiosity who?" Josh asked curiously.

"Alicia. She said it when she was fighting with Claire in front of me." Cam told him.

"I kinda figured that, but I'm not asking her out she has to ask me then I'll go out with her." Josh said.

Cam looked down at his watch then said, "I gotta go in a minute."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Massie's gonna help me get Claire back so I have to leave fifteen minutes early."

"Oh." Josh said. "Speaking of Claire where did she go?"

"I think she left about five minutes ago." Cam said before walking away.

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I can't really write much more cause my parents are going from room to room and don't want them to know I write so I'm minimizing this every few minutes. So what do you think? Acutally now that I'm thinking I might have 3 more chapters who knows… Anyways should I redo the beginning?**

**Review :D**

**Oh by the way please go to my profile and take the poll for my other story.**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE(:**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heey guys thanks for the reviews(: I believe this is the second or third to last chapter so enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own The Clique.**

**Westchester, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Bonfire**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**9:26 p.m.**

Derrick sat down next to Block at the bonfire. Now that he and Block were together again everything felt so perfect.

"Derrick." Massie said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Block." Derrick said smiling.

"Okay, but I want you to be honest." Massie started. "Remember when I gave you my M pin?"

"Umm, Yeah." Derrick recalled.

"Well remember how you said you'd wear it forever?" Massie asked.

"Yeah and I'm gonna to keep that promise." Derrick told her.

"Well what happens when and if we break up?" Massie asked.

"I promise you I will still wear it, but it doesn't mean people are gonna be able to see it though." Derrick assured her.

Then Massie pulled him into a tight hug. He heard some of the girls Massie had been hanging around lately giggle. Massie pulled away then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Derrick asked.

"I have to go help Cam. I see you later." Massie smiled and ran towards the girl's shower house.

"Wait, we'll be a little while so when Cam's not in his bunk you tell Dingle he went to the bathroom. Okay?"

"Sure. See ya." Derrick said but Massie was to far way for her to hear him.

_Why is Massie helping Cam? Oh well Cam will tell me later._

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**The Girl's Shower House**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**9:45 p.m.**

Cam was leaning against the wall of the wall inside the girl's shower house. Cam still felt really weird inside there even with everyone at the bonfire.

"Hey, Cam." Massie said entering.

"Hey." Cam said.

"You ready for your makeover?" Massie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cam mumbled.

"Good." Massie said smiling. "I got Derrick to cover for you so we can take as long as we need."

"Great." Cam said sarcastically.

"Look. Do you wanna me to help you get back with Claire or not?" Massie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I need you to help me." Cam said quickly.

"Okay good then what do you wanna start with, makeup, hair, or clothes?" Massie asked.

"Clothes I guess."

"Great I brought you a cream-colored tie-front cardigan and a white lace tank top to wear under, and you can keep your own jeans."

Cam took the clothes from her, and then turned his back and threw off his leather jacket, and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Then he threw on the lace shirt and then pulled the other shirt jacket thing over it and tied the strings on it.

Once Cam turned around Massie started to giggle. Then she handed him some tissues.

"What are these for?" Cam asked.

"Your boobs." Massie laughed.

"Okay. I am drawing the line there. I'm already a cross dresser wearing your clothes I don't need "boobs"."

"You're no fun, Cam." Massie said still laughing.

"It's time for your hair." Massie said clapping. She pulled out a few rhinestone covered barrettes.

"Sit." She said pointing to the old fold up chair.

"Ugh." Cam groaned as he sat down.

Five minutes later Massie hand pieces of Cam's long (for a guy) jet-black hair pulled back away from his face.

"Now its time for your makeup."

"Yay." Cam fake-cheered.

Massie took out a what appear-to-be makeup bag. "Let's start with eyeliner. Since this is your first time, or what I hope to be your first time, your eyes may water.

After fifteen minutes Cam eyeliner was done. It would have been done sooner, but as Massie had predicted, his eyes did tear making it harder.

"How do you girls do this everyday?" Cam whined.

"You get used to it." Massie explained.

After about three coats of blush and some doughnut flavored lip gloss he was done. Before he could move Massie came up behind him with a camera and snapped a picture.

"God, You're such a badass, Massie Block, you were suppose to give that to Myner."

Massie gasped and covered her mouth. "Ehmagawd, Cam, you said a baaaad word." Massie joked back.

It was now ten thirty. "Okay well I'm gonna get to my bunk you should stay here for another half hour and then go to our cabin.

"Wait Mass." Cam yelled after her. She poked her head back in and Cam walked over to her. Then he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Thanks," in her ear.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Cabin #3 (The Boy's Bunk)**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**10:25 p.m.**

Josh looked around the room wondering where Cam could possibly be. He knew Massie was helping him, but he had expected him to be back by now.

"Josh, come here." Derrick said alone with motioning him to come over.

"Do you know why Massie is helping Cam?" Derrick asked curiously.

"Umm… kinda." Josh said.

"Why?"

Josh repeated the story with Claire and Alicia to Cam about to Derrick.

"So I think she's helping him get Claire back." Josh clarified.

"And you don't care?" Derrick asked surprised.

"Nah, I'm over her and I heard Alicia likes me, but I'm gonna wait for her to make the first move." Josh said.

"Nice." Derrick said.

Then Mr. Dingle came in. "Lights out and everyone in your own beds."

Once everyone was where they were suppose to be he realized that Cam wasn't there. "Where is Cam Fisher?"

Before anyone could answer Derrick said, "He had too many beans for dinner and he went to the bathroom, and said he'd be awhile." Josh knew Derrick was lying.

The boys started to snicker.

"Okay, that's enough, turn the lights out and go to bed." Mr. Dingle said trying to calm them down.

He shut the lights off and walked out. It got really quiet and just as everyone was starting to fall asleep, Derrick made a mouth farting sound and blamed it on Kemp and soon everyone was laughing again. Then what must have been a half hour later, Josh fell asleep, but still no signs of Cam.

**A/N: So what do you think. Sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm expecting a lot of reviews since I'm uploading two stories so can you people please review and I will be eternally happy :D 10 reviews for the next chapter(: BTW anyone no what I should write a myth about?**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay 9 reviews not bad. Sorry I like died on you people. I have writers block on the other two stories and so if you have any ideas for them read them and review or if you already reviewed them you can leave it in a review **

**Disclaimer: Did I mention that I'm not Lisi Harrison?**

**Lake Placid, New York **

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**Girl's Bunk**

**Tuesday, February 24****th**

**11:05 p.m.**

Cam looked down at his watch, it read 11:05. He got up a walked out the door in the direction of the girl's cabin. He hoped everyone would be asleep so he didn't have to wait, it was a long day and he wanted to go to bed, but making up with Claire was definitely more important. When Cam finally reached it, he peered into the window. Everyone was fast asleep even though lights out was only about thirty-five minutes ago; it was a long day though.

Even though Cam was nervous about getting caught, he still managed to get himself to open the door and walk inside. He wouldn't have found Claire if it wasn't for he blonde hair spread across her pillow. As he sat down on the edge of her bed, Claire's eyes opened and stared looking around.

"Claire." Cam whispered. Claire's eyes immediately looked at him.

Claire looked like she was about to say something so Cam did before she had a chance, "Shhh,it's me."

"Cam?" Claire whispered with a confused look on her face.

"Call me Camille." He joked.

Claire giggle, and Cam pulled out a bag of gummy feet and sours out of his pocket and handed it to Claire. "Here."

Cam smiled as Claire took them out of his hands and started to eat. He loved how she didn't care about eating in front of him like most girls do. "Where did you get these?" she asked.

"I brought them from home and hid them under my mattress." Cam admitted. "You know, just in case we made up."

"So you wanted to make up too?" She asked.

Cam tried to be cool, but a bright smile escaped his as he started nodding.

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Claire smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Because I wasn't sure if you liked Josh, you know until some dude showed up in my cabin and set me straight."

Claire popped a red sour into her mouth and then fed an orange one to him.

After Cam swallowed he wiped the remaining lip gloss off his lips and tilted his head to the right hoping Claire would follow, and she did. And without hesitation they leaned toward each other and soon their lips were touching. Cam finally had to break away when he finally couldn't breathe. "I better go before I get kicked off the soccer team." Cam got up and walked away. Before he turned he saw Claire's mouth move as if we was trying to say something, but she couldn't. As he walked out the only noise she made was a little giggle at him in Massie's clothes.

Cam walked out thinking that his first kiss was well worth the wait. It was getting late and he was tried so he dragged his way across the way back to his cabin. Once he reached it he was just about to take off his shirt, or should I say Massie's, when a familiar voice whispered. "Cam, is that you?" Then Derrick appeared behind him. He almost burst out laughing, but he managed to control himself. Then he motion towards the door for him to go back outside.

Cam groaned he just wanted to go to bed, but he reluctantly followed Derrick outside.

"Where were you?" Derrick asked. "And more importantly is my best friend a secret cross-dresser?" Derrick laughed.

"Haha. You're so funny." Cam said sarcastically. "I was in the girl's cabin fixing things with Claire and I had to dress like this so I would get caught."

"Thanks, Cam, I know I'm funny." Derrick said. "So did you get your kiss?"

"Yup." Cam said smiling proudly.

"Finally." Derrick mumbled. Cam decided to ignore it.

"D, I'm going to bed I'm tired." Cam said walking back inside. This time he managed to slip off Massie's shirts and climb into bed, it wasn't long until he fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys I updated and I have exciting news(: I got a co-writer for my other story:**Elizabeth Volterra** so hopefully we'll have an update for the PC: Grown Up soon. So here's your update I'm asking for AT LEAST ten reviews or I'm not gonna be updating for a while, like I said reviews make me update faster, especially when I'm busy. I have a video news report project to do for school and that takes a lot of time and plus finals are coming up so if you want a new chapter you better review. This took me forever to write, I've started to write it multiple times. Anyways I know its short but what do you think. If I get my reviews I promise that next chapter will be long(:**


	17. Chapter 16

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**The Dining Pavilion **

**Wednesday, February 25****th**

**7:26 a.m.**

Josh sat in the dining pavilion with his head resting on his hand, while his other one was busy dumping ketchup on his scrabbled egg. He was extremely tired because he didn't sleep good last night.

"What's up with you, Hotz?" Plovert asked.

"Tired." Josh mumbled.

"I hate being up early I usually sleep 'til at least twelve." Plovert explained.

"Well, I don't mind getting up early, but maybe if you didn't keep me up half the night with your obnoxious snoring I wouldn't be so tired." Josh snapped.

The only other person at the table who looked half as tired as he did was Kemp, who was sleeping with his head resting on his arms, that he was using as a pillow. But that didn't stay for awhile because he sat straight up the second Derrick flung jelly off his knife, the one he was using for his toast a minute ago. Eventually Kemp flung one back, and ended up hitting Josh instead or Derrick. Soon enough the three of them were involved in a jelly flinging fight, it probably would have went longer if Mr. Dingle didn't interrupt.

"Your attention please." He pushed up his huge square glasses, and then returned his hand behind his back as if he were hiding something. "Qui-et!"

Everyone stopped talking and brought their attention toward the front of the room, where he was standing. The only noise in the room was the occasional scraping and clinking of forks and knives against the plates. Once everyone was silent he revealed what he was hiding: a tree branch with a pair of girl satin underwear dangling from it. Josh's whole table along with the rest of the dining pavilion burst into hysterical laughter when they saw it.

"I found this hanging from a tree at the beginning of the Honeysuckle Trail behind the girls' cabin. He said. "And the worst part is, it was hanging a few feet away from an innocent snowy owl's nest.

The whole room exploded in more hysterics. "Not only is dyed satin a huge environmental hazard. . ." Mr. Dingle took off his glasses. "But I'd hope a few das in the wilderness would have taught you to respect nature." To make matters worse, Mr. Dingle started to wave the branch and underwear around as if it were a flag. "I demand to know who's responsible."

The whole room was silent, except for their table.

"Their Derrick's" Plovert joked.

"No, their mine." Kemp yelled.

Mr. Dingle ignored their false accusations.

"If no one comes forward, you will all pay." Mr. Dingle finally put his glasses back on and pushed the up with his index finger. "How does a six-mile hike with no lunch sound?"

The room started out with everyone whispering, but soon everyone was at full volume.

"Claire, isn't that your underwear?" Alexander shouted from all the way across the room. "You have, like, ten pairs of those."

"She'sright." Carrie said. "She'stheonlyone who wears fullpanties. Weallwearthongs."

Josh watched as Cam's face instantly turned red and he joined in punching him, with everyone else at the table. He wacked them back though, hard. Josh secretly wished that could have been him getting embarrasses because of something his girlfriend did, especially since it was Claire, hopefully he would be able to get over her soon. Josh glanced over at her to see her reaction, but all she did was hunch over and rub her forehead in embarrassment.

"Uh, I know who did it." Josh heard Layne speak up softly, so soft that only could be heard by the few surrounding tables. Josh looked over, but this time Claire stood up, "I know who did it." She shouted.

The whole room grew silent. "They're hers." Josh followed the direction she was pointing to see Alicia.

"What?" Alicia screeched. "What are you tawk-ing about?"

The whole room erupted in whispers.

"Alicia, is this true?" Mr. Dingle asked.

"No." Alicia insisted. "Course nawt." Her cheeks wear even brighter red than Cam's were just a few minutes ago.

"Because if you're lying, everyone in this room is looking at a six-mile hike and—"

"It's true. I saw Claire lend her a pair when we got here." Livvy yelled.

"I saw that too." Alexandra said.

"Me too." Layne piped up.

"Ew, why would I ever borrow Claire's underwear." Alicia crinkled her nose in disgust. "I think I can afford my own."

"You borrowed it, remember?" Olivia said jumping in. "It was the day we got here. We were unpacking and—"

Olivia stopped and Kemp started to chant, Alicia Rivera's Underwear-a" Soon the whole table joined and then the rest of the boys, and soon even some of the girls.

Josh saw Alicia get up and leave the pavilion and Mr. Dingle shouting after her, but he ignored it and kept chanting, but this time the took it up a notch.

"ALICA RIVERA'S UNDERWEAR-A"

"ALICA RIVERA'S UNDERWEAR-A"

"ALICA RIVERA'S UNDERWEAR-A"

"That's enough." Mr. Dingle shouted, and the chanting soon faded away.

Josh watched as Claire ran out soon followed by Massie.

**Okay so this was the second to last chapter. To end the story who's POV do you want me to use? I'm planning on using Derrick's, but if you guys want Josh or Cam's let me know(:**

**You guys owe me I wasn't gonna update, cause I couldn't find my book, but I looked hard for you guys so to make it up to me I think you should give me reviews after all you know I will wait to end this. 10 reviews please. If I get my reviews I'll finish this before I update the other two stories.**

**Also don't forget to nominate all your favorite authors for the clique's fanfiction awards(:**


	18. Chapter 17

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite**

**The Dining Pavilion**

**Wednesday, February 25****th**

**1:37 p.m.**

Derrick was sitting back in the dining pavilion with his boyz for lunch eating a turkey hoagie when Josh asked, "So how much trouble do you think the girls will get in?"

"Well Mr. Myner said expulsion, remember?" Cam pointed out.

"Yeah, but its Block, we're talking about do you really think she won't get away with just a detention or suspension at the most." Derrick said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kemp said. "She can get away with murder."

"Does anyone even know the real reason they went in?" Plovert asked.

"It was something like Dylan saw Mr. Myner and her mom in bed and then she ran into the woods and everyone else followed." Josh said.

Kemp laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised, they've been spending a lot of time together the past few days."

"Who told you that?" Cam asked.

"I don't reveal my sources." Josh said.

"Whatever, gossip queen." Derrick said.

"I still can't believe that they didn't find them yet." Cam said bringing the girls back up. Derrick wanted to drop it because even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone except maybe Cam, he was worried. In fact right now his hand was squeezing her M pin.

"You would have thought they would have found them." Plovert said.

All of a sudden Merri-Lee, who took a break from looking to get something to eat, jump up and rushed over across the pavilion to the nearest exit. "Are they all safe and accounted for? Over." The boys got up and followed Merri-Lee who was a few yards in front of them.

She led them over to where the girls just came out of the woods. They must have just gotten out and there was already a crowd around Massie. Derrick had to dodge all the surrounding girls, but once he finally got to Block they backed off, to give them a minute.

"You okay, Block?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

Before he had a chance to say anything else Mr. Myner said, "Girls, hurry to the dining pavilion and get some food before it's all cleared away."

"Awesome, you're the best." Dylan blurted.

Before Massie went to join the other girls, Derrick gave her a hug goodbye. He was surprised that she let him with all her PDA rules.

Massie went over and attempted to give Mr. Myner a thank you hug with her friends. "Please meet me in my quarters in twenty minutes." He said refusing to hug back.

"You got it," was the last thing that he heard Massie say before going off to the pavilion for food.

Once everyone left, the boyz just chilled there. Derrick noticed a few purple wildflowers and decided to pick them for Block, to cheer her up if she did get in more trouble than they expected. Once Derrick finished he tried to put them in his pocket without ruining them.

"Myner, didn't seem as mad as I though he would." Cam said.

"Yeah, I thought he would have gotten madder." Josh said.

In the distance they could see Myner talking on his cell. He was probably calling OCD's principal, Burns, to ask what to do with them.

Twenty minutes later the girls walked out of the pavilion and toward Myner's quarters. As soon as they went in, a big crowd formed on the porch. Derrick made sure that they were in the front.

In about ten minutes later Myner held the door open and the four girls came out, wait make that five. _When did Kristen get here._ Derrick thought to himself.

Massie was the last one out and he took this opportunity to give her the flowers, which got a little brown and crispy from being in his pocket and then asked, "What happened?'

Block took the flowers and sniffed them before announcing, "We're been expelled."

Derrick wasn't expecting that. If she was expelled that meant she couldn't go to Briarwood after school things too like soccer games. "What?" Derrick's voice cracked, "You're joking, right?" Derrick realized she wasn't when he looked over and saw Kristen's purple face and swollen eyes.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Someone in the back of the crowd shouted.

"Let'sgoontrick." Carrie shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"They will not get away with this!" Layne shouted, "Fight the power!"

"Fight the power!" Everyone responded.

Derrick looked over at the boyz, Cam was off the the side with Claire. He was wiping her cheeks with his thumb. Kemp was off flirting with some girl. Josh and Plovert were hugging Alicia and Olivia goodbye.

Derrick looked over to see Kristen fall to the ground and grab Myner's leg. "Please take me back," she begged, "I'll do anything. I'll memorize the entire globe if you want. Even the latitudes and longitudes. _Everything_."

"Get up Ms. Gregory. You have twenty-three minutes to collect you're things." Myner said.

She got up and yelled, "Tree hugger!" Then ran toward the cabin.

"Girls, the bus is waiting. Myner said. "Go!"

Derrick watched Massie until she was out of sight he didn't know when the next time he would see her would be. This trip was filled with good memories and bad, but over all Lake Placid was one hell of a trip.

THE END.

**I'm not really satisfied with the ending, but I didn't know how else to end it. Okay so know that this is done, I would like to know one thing you didn't like about the story so I can try and fix it for my next one. You can right good things if you want but I just wanna know at least one thing you thought was wrong with this story.**

**I think I'm doing another Boys POV, but I don't know which one to do so go to my profile and take my poll.**

**I feel soo accomplished this is my first ever completed fan fiction. I cant believe I finally finished it.(:**

**I would really like to thank everyone for reviewing this and for all those readers who are too lazy to review maybe you could for the last chapter to let me know what you thought.**

**So that's it I'm finished(:**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
